Movie Night
by Pale Meadow in the Moonlight
Summary: Reno thinks about his love for a certain blond on his way to their weekly movie night. Maybe it won't be the usual night though. YAOI! RenoXCloud


Just a little one-shot I couldn't get out of my head, I hope you all like it ;)

**Disclaimer:** I can't own anything as expensive as Final Fantasy. I'm poor. Too bad. Or _Zombieland_ (brief mention)

**Warning!** Yaoi, male-male lovin, calling _Zombieland_ stupid (sorry, even if I love it, it's stupid as hell), mature.

* * *

He held a magrod swinging from his fingertips, smiling at the mildly frightened people. Even though Sephiroth was killed –again –there were still a few believers in his "holiness" and in the way of Jenova. Reno thought they were nothing but nut jobs.

"Okay, yo, just passing through." He held his hands out, which made the people cringe. "I'm not here to cause trouble, I don't care much about you unless you try to kill or destroy something, yo. I'm just heading to my friend's place."

One little kid, who in all reality idolized the Turk, ran up to him. "Hey mister?" Reno crouched down and grinned, cocking his head. "My parents don't want me to like you, but I do. You saved me from that big dragon."

Reno laughed. "That's right, I did. Glad I did, no one was getting you outta there." He saw a woman almost turning purple in her fury. "But maybe you should listen to your parents. I'm actually one of the people who used to belong to Shinra." The boy frowned. "Yeah I saved you, but if I hadn't let things get this far, you wouldn't have gone through that." The woman started to calm down. "And think about your parents' beliefs. If you want to agree with them, go ahead, regardless of people like me."

His eyes lit up. "So you won't hate me for it?" Reno shook his head.

"I don't hate anyone for believing in something they feel is right. I wish I could do that, but my job means that I have to do whatever my boss says, whether I think it's wrong or right."

The woman walked up and put her hand on the boy's shoulders. "Is that why you dropped the plate on our sector?"

Reno stood and nodded. "I didn't want to, especially since I had to go against the most important belief as a Turk. The most important rule."

The boy tugged on his sleeve. "What's that?"

"Turks take care of their own." He crouched again. "If there's ever someone you care about that's in trouble, help him out, no matter what anyone says, or what the consequences are." He tapped him on the forehead. "I decided to follow orders and drop the plate, even though it would have killed a fellow Turk. We were on opposite sides by then, but he would always be one of my best friends."

The boy's eyes got big. "Did it kill him?"

Reno shook his head. "No, he was lucky enough to escape." He stood with a grunt. "Anyway, what I was trying to say before I went off on that track was that I have no problem with you people, as long as you aren't doing anything illegal."

The boy shook his hand and ran back to the crowd; it was to be assumed that it was to talk to his friends.

Reno waved at the crowd and went on his way again, glancing at his watch. "Cloud's gonna kill me for being late. Again," he muttered.

He saw the place in the distance and sighed. He wanted to run, but he didn't want to seem too eager. He had liked Cloud since they were in the Turks together, many years ago. When Cloud went missing on the Nibelhiem mission, his heart had broken. He knew that when Turks went missing, they were either dead, or they deserted. He had heard that Zack had gone missing too, and that's when he knew that it was something else entirely. The only person that could kill Zack was the Silver Demon himself, so Cloud was undoubtedly dead, too. He knew that neither would desert the company.

He despaired for five years, silently of course. His uniform got increasingly messy by the day, but no one questioned it. They just assumed that Reno would be Reno. When he was ordered on a mission to capture some test subjects that escaped, he was more than slightly surprised to find out that one was a SOLDIER. He saw the black spiky hair and almost cried out in relief. He knew that Zack would keep his Cloud safe. But he didn't see a head of blond hair in a torn Turk uniform. He saw a bloody, comatose blond on the back of Zack's stolen bike, in a SOLDIER First uniform. He sighed, unable to tell if it was Cloud from a distance.

When he tracked down Zack on his death bed, the man talked about Cloud taking up the torch and living in his memory. Reno was ecstatic, and followed the trail of blood and grooves in the sand toward Midgar.

He was devastated to find Cloud, who had no memory of him, no memory of the Turks. He only had the stories that Zack had told him. He even had to fight him, and that wasn't something Reno could do easily. After many lucky escapes from death, Cloud began to genuinely hate him. The incident with the remnants was terrifying to him, thinking that with _three_ Sephiroths, Cloud would surely die. He watched the blond finish off Bahamut, thinking about how much he had grown.

He saw the fear in his eyes when he passed him and Rude with the bombs. Cloud later told him that he was terrified for them, and if had known what they were planning, he'd of hauled him onto the bike and taken him with him.

Tseng and Rude had to hold him back when he saw Sephiroth fighting Cloud. He screamed in denial when the explosion sounded.

After all of the events up until they beat Sephiroth for the second time, Cloud had no idea that he had been a Turk. It had been Reno who broke it to him. It had been a shock to the blond, but a few days later, he had reported in for work. He spent days going over files of his previous missions, and it soon came back to him.

They became the closest of friends again.

This was why he was going over to Cloud's home to watch stupid and/or cheesy movies. It was a Sunday night tradition. But every time, he was late to some extent, and ended up spending the night. He didn't mind, and he had a sneaking suspicion that Cloud didn't either.

He finally made it to the door and rang the doorbell. He heard soft music inside. Cloud called for him to come in and lock the door. When Reno opened the door he was assaulted by the sound of a very dirty sounding song.

_I'm bringin' sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think it's special what's behind your back  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack_

_Take 'em to the bridge_

He ran down the hall and was greeted by Cloud in just his leather pants, dancing to the music. He spotted Reno and grinned teasingly. Reno dropped his magrod and took off his jacket, letting it fall where it pleased. The blond sauntered over and ran his hands down Reno's chest. "_Dirty babe…_" he sang angelically. Pressed closer to the shocked redhead, the older man noticed a musical clinking and saw of all things… "_You see these shackles? Baby I'm your slave._"

Reno barely was capable of starting to move to the music, putting his hands on the sexy blonde's hips. Cloud nuzzled into Reno's chest. "_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave. It's just that no one makes me feel this way…_"

They gyrated through the rest of the song, Cloud doing little erotic moves that were all too unnecessary, he was sexy enough to get Reno hard just standing there, half naked and in chains. The lines that really got Reno were more about the combo of lyrics and moves.

"_I'm bringin' sexy back._" Cloud rolled his hips, putting delicious pressure on Reno's erection. "_Them motherfuckers don't know how to act._" The redhead thought that cursing was incredibly sexy coming from Cloud's lips. "_Boy let me make up for the things you lack. Cause you're burning up, I gotta get it fast._" The blond wrapped a leg around his waist and leant back, still gyrating. Their arousals met and they both let out groans.

Reno had had enough and pushed Cloud to the ground, so he could straddle him. "You need to stop teasing me," he said with a tiny smile. "Who knows what I'll do?"

If Cloud hadn't meant to cause this, he might have been frightened. But he held up his shackled hands, meaning for the redhead to hold onto the chain lead. "Take me wherever you want."

Reno's eyes got huge, and he picked Cloud up to carry him into the man's bedroom. He threw him down onto the bed, watching Cloud's impassive face. The only hint of anything else was in his eyes, they held something warm, something akin to lust, and something almost sad. Reno recognized the second two. He climbed on top of the younger man, realizing that the man was in fact younger than he acted.

He was much younger than the worn, tired person that saved the world twice. He sighed. "You're thinking of something. Something in that mind of yours is making you sad." Cloud chuckled, blinking slowly.

"Well, I can't help thinking of Zack." He turned his head away. "He's happy, you know. He wants to thank you."

Reno frowned, and felt a hand on his shoulder. Strangely enough, he didn't jump at it. "Yeah, Red. Thank you. For saving my buddy here from my memory." Reno smiled at him and moved to press his lips to the blond gently. They heard Zack chuckle and call out to Aerith.

Cloud didn't really hear this though. He was wrapped up in the electricity he felt from his new lover's lips. His hands were pulled up and Reno broke away to examine them. "Where's the key?" Cloud gestured to his tight front pocket. The redhead brought it out and freed the younger man. "I want this to be sweet."

Cloud reached up and ran his fingertips over Reno's tattoos. He grinned like a fox, sharp teeth helping the comparison. He kissed each finger, eyes kind as they locked with bright mako blue. Cloud smiled softly, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Reno's neck. The redhead chuckled. "If you're so sweet like this, why do the sexy bondage hoe scene? This is more than enough for me."

Cloud blushed deeply. "Well, I didn't think it would be so easy. I thought I would have to seduce you all night." He laughed. "I've been trying to tell you for a while."

Reno kissed him, running his tongue over the blonde's lower lip. They battled for dominance for a while, but Cloud eventually gave in, letting Reno explore his mouth. The redhead's hands stroked his sides, making him shiver. He reached down and started to unbutton his dress shirt. He leant forward to kiss the skin he revealed, looking up at the older man.

He almost groaned, seeing that innocent, wide eyed Cloud he missed so much. Light blue orbs slid shut as he clutched the man that still had so much boy left in him, the man who held an aged spirit. Cloud frowned. "The way this is going, we'll never get to the sex."

Reno couldn't help laughing, it was hilarious to him. He pushed Cloud onto his back, unbuttoning the tight leather. "This can't be too comfortable; I don't know how you do it." His fingers brushed over the straining arousal, making the blond gasp. He chuckled, peeling the leather off gently. Now that he was completely bare, he had the presence of mind to blush wildly. Reno watched him as he deftly unhooked his belt, and he slid down so his face was level with the button. He undid it with his teeth, making his partner groan. He kicked the pants and boxers off hurriedly. They pressed their bodies close and Reno rolled his hips as their mouths met again.

It became almost desperate, and both only had a desire to come together. Reno broke away and frowned. Cloud knew what he needed, and reached into his nightstand drawer. He pulled out a bottle and uncapped it with a smile. Reno's eyebrows rose as the blond slicked up his fingers, reaching around himself. The redhead's eyes widened as his younger lover started fingering himself. His back arched and his eyes closed, moaning wantonly. Reno took the time to slick himself up, mouth gaping at the image his blond made. Cloud moaned his name, and he groaned.

Reno pulled his hand out, positioning himself carefully. They locked eyes as he pushed in, and Cloud hissed in pain. Reno stopped to let him adjust, breathing heavily. In only a moment, the blond muttered for him to move. He started a slow, gentle pace. Cloud growled. "I'm not delicate, I like it rough."

That was all the prompting that he needed. He hurried to pound the blond into the mattress. The only sounds were of skin slapping on skin and their pants and small moans. Then Reno shifted, and Cloud screamed. "R-Reno! Fuck, right there!" The sounds coming from him went straight to shivers down Reno's spine. He aimed carefully, slamming into Cloud's prostrate as he started pumping his neglected cock. They didn't last long.

They came calling out to each other and clutching each other desperately. When their breathing finally slowed, Reno pulled out, lying down next to his lover. He held him close, stroking his hair. Cloud chuckled. "So what does this make us?"

Reno sat up, staring down at the blond. "Well, lovers, I assume. But I wouldn't mind being your boyfriend, yo."

Cloud laughed and moved to get up, putting a loose pair of jeans on, tossing a pair to the redhead. Reno frowned, following him as he limped out of the room. Cloud went to the kitchen, starting to rustle around, getting a bunch of snack foods. He turned to a very confused Reno. "Cheesy or stupid?" He grinned.

"Definitely stupid this time."

They sat on the couch and started up the DVD player. "Stupid zombie movie sound good to you?" Reno nodded and sat back, snatching the popcorn. They spent the rest of the night pigging out and watching _Zombieland_. Only one thing was outwardly different, and that was the cuddling. And the making out.

Turns out that they didn't _really_ watch the movie.

* * *

Pleeeeaaase review! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows for the next RenoXCloud one-shot! Camping... yummy...


End file.
